narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enlighten Path
The Enlighten Path is one of the abilities granted by the Four Paths of Empowerment of the Noryokugan. Overview This path effectively allows the user to negate techniques that are capable of influencing, controlling or taking over their will. It also allows the user memorize and gain understanding of techniques, skills and genetic traits in a short amount of time from just observation alone. Through the use of Cosmic Energy, the user is able to create unique bodies of themselves that are able to interact with physical and spiritual aspects of a person, even going as far as trapping a person's spirit and spiritual energy on the . Using the same technique, they can influence the mind and actions of an individual, making them perform actions as if it were their own. By manipulating the cosmic energy within the environment, the user is able to manifest and bind the opponent with chains that disrupt the energies within their body, putting them in a semi-dead state, though they will disperse after a certain amount of time. By creating more of these chains around the target, they are able to imprison them, sealing off the energies within their body. As the final technique, the user can completely seal off all the energies within one's body, forbidding them from calling on internal and external energy ever again. Likely the most amazing ability of the Enlighten Path by far is the ability to gain knowledge on things around them via extrasensory perception. is capable of granting the user insight into information around them through extra sensory perception, granting them various abilities. The Noble Eightfold Path acts as a data center for the user as well as the other paths, and as a result, the user may make themselves the Noble Eightfold Path or control it through another body, but if the latter is chosen, then it becomes the most well guarded of them all, due to its unique abilities. Using the etheric energy invoked from the higher planes, the user can utilizes this paths body or their own body as a vessel and mechanism in which the channel the psychic energy and information through. Channeling it first through themselves, then into targets, they can give them information as well as heal injuries they may possess, depending on the severity. This is immune to the likes of abilities and techniques which affect their mind, such as genjutsu, poisons, toxins, exc., whether natural or artificial. Abilities The Noble Eightfold Path grants the user eight unique abilities which all provide insight into information, knowledge and wisdom on the world around them. *'Clairmetry' Clairaudience is the first ability granted by this path. It grants the user a form of extrasensory perception that allows them to obtain any information from any source within the threshold of its abilities reach, whether it be from the past, present or the future. The user uses this path by emitting a unique frequency only sensible by them, which permeates all realms, planes and dimensions out to a distance of approximately 12 kilometers (7.45645 miles) from the present location. This frequency is constant and undetectable by all means due and permeates all mediums and boundaries as a way to acquire information. The rest of the abilities within the path ultimately stem from this ability. *'Claircognizance' Claircognizance is the second ability granted by this path. It grants the user a form of extrasensory perception that enables the user to acquire psychic knowledge through primarily intrinsic means, enabling them to gain information on and known something without a physical explanation as to how they know it. Because its an automatic ability, and not a controlled one, it can be the most spontaneous ability of them all. *'Clairaudience' Clairaudience is the third ability granted by this path. It grants the user a form of extrasensory perception that enables them to mentally pick up sounds ambient to them or locations irrelative to the user. This includs sounds on multiple planes of existence, whether from the past, present or future. *'Clairtangency' Clairtangency is the fourth ability granted by this path. It grants the user a form of extrasensory perception that enables them to gain information about something, it's handler, owner, or its very history from touching it or something that has interacted with it. This ability makes this path excellent for recon or search missions, as the user can gain unparalleled info from evidence found, or by directly interacting with the object or person in question. *'Clairempathy' Clairempathy is the fifth ability granted by this path. It grants the user a form of extrasensory perception that enables the user to detect and perceive the emotions of others as well as channel various emotions into other beings, on multiple planes. It also grants the user and/or path the ability to sense danger. This allows them to sense threats to their own or others well being, whether it be passive, active or unseen danger. By sending signals to the user and to the other paths, they are able to evade or counter the threat more readily and to a much greater extent than even Negative Emotion Sensing allows. *'Clairmancy' Clairmancy is the sixth ability granted by this path. It grants the user a form of extrasensory perception that enables the user to sense events, whether they be from the past, in locations near or irrelative to them, whether it be the past, present or future. Using them, the user is capable of gaining increase insight into their opponents abilities as well as counters to them, as they are able to see instances where they used certain techniques against foes, and plan accordingly. *'Clairsentience' Clairsentience is the seventh ability granted by this path. It grants the user a form of extrasensory perception that enables the user to perceive the very condition and status of objects and people by focusing or touching them. It even allows one to feel the very forces around the said target that would otherwise be intangible. This allows the user to see the remaining chakra within a target, their life force, the health, as well as how much chakra they will consume and or what has, will, or will have happened to them if they decided to do a certain action or use a certain technique, allowing the user to plan accordingly. *'Clairvoyance' is the eighth and final ability granted by this path. It grants the user a form of extrasensory perception that enables them to directly visually gain information about people, objects, events or locations through means other than the user's physical sight, even when they are unable to use this eyes. This isn't limited to just sensing on the physical plane, but other planes as well. It also allows the user to see through another's eyes and even share vision with others via a unique link. Alternatively, the user is able to use this path as a storage center for external energies absorbed into itself via storing it on an inner, self contained plane of existence. At any given moment, the user is able to store and/or retrieve information as well as any sealed entities that were absorbed. Because of its way of being able to obtain information, and essentially "know all", it is incapable of being sensed by anyone the user deems unworthy. Drawbacks